Happy Habits
by Summer Eclair
Summary: "Who do you think was walking up there?" She eyed her ceiling seriously.  He chuckled. "Probably, the orange and pink bunnies again..."/one-shot/


(^U^)

**Sweet **

* * *

><p>It was raining again, making the afternoon all gloomy and cold.<p>

Ichigo stared at the window, hand on his cheek. In front of him, his _girlfriend_ was busy finishing her homeworks. He finished first, that's because, Earlier, she was busy rambling some random bunny running on her bedroom everynight.

A sighed escaped his lips.

"Kurosaki-kun?" asked the healer, he looked at her and surprisingly leaned back because her face was just a few inches away from him, he blushed madly.

"Hey..." he muttered shyly.

"Are you spacing out?" She asked, her big eyes blinking at him.

"N-no!" He said, unable to meet her gaze.

Her brows drown forward, her eyes concentrating on his face. "You're _blushing!"_ She stood up and pointed at his cheeks accusingly.

Ichigo's eyes widened, _'What the...'_ he gulped and looked at his side, hiding his face at her. _'I am?"_

He heard her giggle, her small hands covering her mouth.

"Enough!" he shouted embarrassly, She removed her hand on her mouth, while her lips drawn into a thin line, trying to stop herself from giggling.

"J-just finish your homework already." His voice lowered.

"Hai!" She exclaimed and returned on her notes.

.

_Few minutes later..._

He looked back at the window again.

_...Still raining,_

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She was grinning, Staring up at him. He blinked his eyes at her.

"Oh!" she gasped surprisingly. _"Kurosaki-kun was batting his lashes!"_ She pointed at his eyes.

Ichigo felt a large boulder hit his head.

He gaped at her in disbelief. "W-what?"

"It's _cute..._" She said, pressing her palm together in her cheeks, her eyes held a dreaming expression.

Ichigo blanched from her comment. He knew Orihime has a mind full of_ 'out of this world'_ thoughts. But, he didn't imagined her saying all of this. Especially in front of him.

_'The hell...'_

"Hime..." he said, a scowl on his face. Masking his embarrassed expression. "You should finish that" He emphasized his last word.

Orihime seemed to be back on reality. "Oh," She smiled at him. "Kurosaki-kun's right!"

.

He let out a sigh and stared at her seriously.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She cried. "Don't look at me, I-it's embarrassing!" She covered her face with her hands, trying hard to hide her blushing face at him.

He bowed his head, his bangs covering his dark chocolate eyes, a smirk on his lips.

Orihime peeked at him between the gaps on her finger, "Kurosaki-kun?"

Then he raised his head up, focused his eyes on her.

"Sorry," He licked his dry lips. "But I have to keep my eye on you..." when he said the last word, he _winked_ at her.

Orihime's blush darkened her white face. "Mou~" she pouted and forced her self to return on her notes.

.

Minutes later, the rain become more louder, dropping angrily on Orihime's roof. She looked up, a frown on her face.

Ichigo looked back at the window, the clouds were already darkening.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she called him, she stretched her hand out and tugged at the sleeves of his shirt. He looked at her.

"Who do you think was walking up there?" She eyed her ceiling seriously.

He chuckled. _"Probably, the orange and pink bunnies again..."_

Ichigo suddenly stopped, _what was he saying? Maybe the princess already influenced him._

She averted her gaze at him, her eyes wide in excitement. "You think so ?"

He nodded and played along. "Yeah, Maybe they're going to visit you again tonight."

She shook her head disapprovingly at him.

"Kurosaki-kun, It's just the loud raindrops"She said softly, He folded his arms in front of his chest a scowl on his face.

_'I thought she was having one of her-'_

"It's Saturday today," She said, bringing him out of his thoughts._ "They only visit me Thursdays..."_

Once again, he gaped at her. "M-maybe..."

.

After that, The Berry boy felt him self became bored. He stretched his arms out and reached the ends of her bright hair.

She stopped from scribbling and beamed at him.

"Don't mind me..." He said absentmindedly, twirling her long hair gently on his fingers.

"Finished!" She exclaimed.

He smiled and stood up, he walked towards her and sat behind her, Orihime was about to turn her head around when Ichigo wrapped his arms around her.

"K-kurosaki-kun!" She squealed, her back facing him.

He hugged her tightly and blush flooded her cheeks.

Seconds later, He buried his face on her neck, She struggled and she felt him chuckle on her skin. She felt tiny electricity run down on her back.

She stopped and sighed, "Your having this as a_ habit,_ Kurosaki-kun..." She whispered defeatedly.

He smirked and leaned his head back, Now, he placed his chin on top of her head.

"Yeah, and you're always _making fun_ of me." Then his hands slid to her sides. She gigled.

"That's different!"

"No," He whispered huskily. This made the princess to blush again.

They remained like that. Keeping each other warm, despite the cold atmosphere that the rain brought. They both fell asleep, cuddling each other.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's a big, squishy hug for every one!

YAY! actually, I also enjoyed reading this one , even in writing it! So sweet and fluffy (^U^)

Sorry If I have any mistakes, especially in grammars :P I'm not really sure about it, eh?

:) REVIEW PLEASE :)

.

Summer~


End file.
